warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The broken nest
|books=Fire and Ice, ''Dawn }} The broken nest is an abandoned Twoleg nest near Barley's farm that Barley and Ravenpaw know about. Description :The broken nest is located in an overgrown field, surrounded by foliage. The stone walls of the nest are full of holes and cracks where stones had fallen out. Inside the nest is a bare patch of ground where weeds have burrowed through under the walls. Originally, the broken nest had half a roof, but in Dawn, the roof has entirely disappeared. In the middle of the nest sits a fallen stone, which Firestar used to address the cats before him. History In The Prophecies Begin arc ''Fire and Ice :Two warriors of ThunderClan, Fireheart and Graystripe, are sent by Bluestar to find WindClan home and bring them back to their territories. The two friends journey through the uplands once belonging to WindClan until they enter unfamiliar territory. They find WindClan, and bring them to Ravenpaw's barn in order for them to shelter. Ravenpaw takes them to the broken nest, as his space won't fit the cats. The WindClan cats stay there overnight, being able to feast off the prey that Deadfoot, Onewhisker, Fireheart, Graystripe, Barley, and Ravenpaw bring back. Barkface receives a sign from StarClan the next morning proclaiming "today will bring an unnecessary death." In the ''The New Prophecy arc ''Dawn'' :When the Clan cats arrive at Barley's farm during the Great Journey, Barley offers for them to stay at the broken nest. Ravenpaw agrees to the idea, asking Firestar if he remembers staying there with WindClan. Although he's hesitant, Blackstar reminds the leader they can't turn down the idea of food. Firestar then agrees to stay at the broken nest, and Ravenpaw allows them to settle. The broken nest is described as having no roof, but the walls are strong enough to provide shelter from the elements. Ashfoot exclaims she remembers the nest, while Webfoot replies he never thought they'd see it again. The kits and elders walk into the nest while others split up to hunt or do something else. Leafpaw instructs her sister Squirrelpaw to fetch moss, and she does so by clawing some from the sides of the broken nest. :Squirrelpaw returns and goes to settle in a corner of the shelter as the cats who went to hunt arrive, laden with prey. Tallpoppy happily purrs the broken nest is a good place to sleep, stating her kits wouldn't like being out in the rain, and Ferncloud agrees with her. Firestar asks Ravenpaw if he'd like to sleep with him and Sandstorm by the entrance, and the tom says he will. He walks towards the ThunderClan corner of the broken nest, as the other Clans have taken individual corners to rest. Squirrelpaw wakes up the next morning to find light flowing into the nest. She finds Firestar perched upon a stone in the middle of the broken shelter, about to address everyone. He announces they need to move on to get to Highstones, but several cats, including Mudclaw, Tallpoppy, and Tallstar want to stay. More cats argue about staying at the broken nest until the cats who went to the sun-drown-place urge everyone to get going. Leopardstar quickly agrees with them, concerned about the Twolegs, and Blackstar finally agrees to leave. Tallpoppy's kits protest, but she reminds them they need to go to their new home. :With the argument settled, the Clan cats continue on the Great Journey, leaving the broken nest behind. See also *The forest territories *Barley *Ravenpaw Notes and references Category:Locations